I like you, I love you
by vampiremichichan
Summary: Mikuo has a big crush on Rin, will he be able to tell her when he goes to her house how will she react. MikuoxRin Implied LenxGumi a short oneshot.


Narrator's POV

Outside the Kagamine household we find a very nervous Mikuo, he had been there for almost 30 minutes. Last night he had decided after watching Rin on a date with Rei, that he would confess his feelings toward her. This was something difficult for him because every time he was even near Rin he began to get tongue tied. Any time he had tried to ask her out it always ended up as something else but no more. He was wearing his coolest clothes, dark jeans and a cool dark teal shirt, converse and a leather jacket. Mikuo promised to himself that today he was going to tell Rin his feelings. But it is so nerve breaking, what if she rejects him, what if she feels the same.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Len said while coming out of the house. "How long have you been here?"

"I'm here to see Rin and I've only been here for 5 minutes." Mikuo said while blushing, he was a bit scared of Len even if he was taller than him. Everyone knew that Len was an overprotective brother and that he became a demon when angered.

"I'm going to the mall with Gumi, Rin is in her room. Close the door when you enter, okay." Len said while walking passes by him and getting on his car, a Mercedes-Benz.

"Okay." Mikuo said while entering the house. He had been here over a dozen times and it never changes. The same spotless kitchen, the never changing living room, the untouchable mini bar, it even had the same smell of apples and cinnamon (the smell of Christmas). He went up the stairs and saw Rin's room and knocked 3 times.

"Len, I've told you I'm not going with you! Oh Mikuo." Rin said while opening her room's door. She was wearing a black mini skirt, a yellow tank top on top of that a white one sided mini shirt that said "adorable". She looked really cute.

"Oh hi Rin, Len let me in. I hope I'm not intruding." Mikuo said while looking at the floor.

"Of course, not silly, you're always welcome. Come on in, so to what do I owe this visit?" she said while opening the door so he could enter. Her room was between punk and princess. She had a white bed, wardrobe, book stand, white table and chairs; but had a flat screen T.V., a dark pink VAIO laptop charging, rock bands poster, gothic bed sheets; she had gothic dolls and teddy bears wearing gothic clothes. This was one of the things Mikuo loved about her, her originality and her style.

"Oh, I just wanted to visit you or what I can't visit you anymore." Mikuo said while sitting on one of the chairs.

"Of course you can baka. Guess what I just download Ice Mountain's new song, its super cool." Rin said while sitting in a dark computer chair in front of her laptop.

"Oh yeah that's great. Hey Rin let's play something." Mikuo said while playing with his fingers and avoiding eye contact.

Rin turned her attention back to him. "Like what would you like to play?"

"Um, how about Shiritori (a Japanese word play)." He said.

"Okay, I'll start sakura." She said while smiling.

"Ragio." He answered.

"Onigiri." She responded.

"Risu." He said

"Sumou." She said while smiling, she knew she was about to win.

"Udon, wait a sec, I didn't mean it…."

"Ha, ha, too late I won." She said while laughing.

"Hey no way I'm not good at this game." He said.

She continued to laugh. Her laugh was like an angel chorus to Mikuo.

"Hey are you hungry?" Mikuo said while standing up.

"Kind of….." Rin started and Mikuo left, since he left she went back to seeing Visual kei bands, anime and crime shows while downloading stuff. Basically she spends all of her time on her laptop so this is natural to her. Len always calls her a hikikomori which is Japanese for solitary or isolated which is also the name of psychological disease for people that would rather stay locked in their room then being out in society. As you can see he is exaggerating. After a few minutes in Rin's world (actually 1 hour) Mikuo entered with a tray.

"Here I made you some brownies since I know there're your favorite and orange Fanta." Mikuo said while blushing and giving her the tray.

"Thanks for going to all this trouble but a sandwich or a pack of chips could be enough. You didn't have to make me brownies." Rin said while half smiling.

Mikuo turned around and opened the door.

"Where the hell are you going?" Rin yelled while standing up.

"You said that you wanted a sandwich." He said.

"I didn't mean it, come back and help me eat these brownies." She said while making a cute pouty face.

Mikuo sat down and a grabbed a brownie while blushing like crazy. He made her brownies because he wanted her to see how much she meant to him, but apparently it bailed. Rin turned on the T.V. and started to watch a Japanese dorama. She stood up and went to sit next to him.

"Hey this is boring. Can we watch something else?" Mikuo asked while making a cute face.

"Sure if you can beat me at Rock, Paper, Scissors." Rin said while making the signs of the game.

"Okay, let's start, rock paper scissors shoot." Mikuo said while doing scissors, Rin did rock, she won that round. The next one Mikuo was rock and Rin was paper, she won again. The last round Mikuo was paper and Rin was scissors.

"I won! Yeah look like you're gonna have to watch my stories." She said smiling and laughing.

"I'm sorry I'm also not good in this game." He mumbled.

"It's cool." She said sweetly.

He wasn't paying attention at all to the dorama, all he knew it was about a cook who was in love with 2 hot girls and he can't choose, one of them is pregnant and the other pushed her down the stairs. Every now and then he would pay attention to Rin's expressions. After a while he stood up.

"Hey I'll be right back. Can I borrow your bathroom?" he said. She mumbled an okay. He went to the guest bathroom and washed his face. There were a million thoughts going through his head and he couldn't help but remember last night. He had gone to dinner with his sister when he saw Rin wearing a short, sexy hot pink dress with one of the most popular guys in school Rei Kagene. They were on a date and Mikuo was crazy jealous, every cell of his body wanted to hit Rei whenever he got close to her. After that he thought about it and he was the one to blame he never told Rin how he truly felt. But no more, he breathed in and out, fixed his hair and came out of the bathroom. When he entered back to Rin's room, she was back on the laptop.

"Rin, I need to tell you something." He said and Rin turned around and stared at him with her pretty blue eyes.

"Sure go ahead." She said sweetly.

"Well I want to tell you….that you are…today I want to talk about that you and me…well you know about, ugh." He said while stammering and sighing. Rin almost turned her head. "Please wait, today I'll tell you how I feel about….that you're very…..well you know…oh please forgive me….that you, that OH I CAN'T DO THIS,PLEASE WAIT,IIIIIIIIIIIIIII I LIKE YOU,I LOVE YOU." After he said the last he felt as if he was free. Rin stood up and worked towards him and stepped on her tiptoes and gave him a soft, sweet kiss on the lips.

"I think I love you too." She whispered and he hugged her.

"Hey then why did you go on a date with Rei?" Mikuo asked while separating from her.

"Hello I've liked you since 7th grade and you've never said so much of a word of love towards me. So I thought if I go out with him it might call your attention which it did." She said while crossing her arms.

"Well it's just that I …" Mikuo said while stammering again and blushing.

"You're so cute and adorable when you do that." Rin said while hugging him. After that Len came in the house with his girlfriend Gumi and caught Rin and Mikuo kissing in her room. Len half smiled and said while grabbing Gumi.

"How about we go out for dinner? I have the feeling they need some privacy."

Gumi just nodded and they left. After that they started to watch one of their favorite movies, "The Ugly Truth" while cuddling and eating popcorn and soda.

"I love you so much Rin." Mikuo said while kissing her head.

"See it isn't so hard to say." Rin said while patting his head.

"I'll say it all the time because it will increase its meaning." He said.

"I'm more of a person of action." Rin said then kissed him again. When they separated they both said in perfect synch.

"I like you, I love you."


End file.
